Someday soon.
by katiebabey1
Summary: Starts as Abby angst, the chances of a Carby are high! contains season 8 spoilers. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

 Spoilers for season 8.

Summary: Abby angst, with Romance thrown in. Could this be the end of Abby Lockhart in Chicago? Read and find out…

Abby anxiously lit a much-needed cigarette. This was not the week to quit, and what a week it had been. If she wasn't forced to watch Carter and Susan making eyes at each other she had to clean up puke, smile at strangers and listen to other peoples problems.-Which, it could be said, was not exactly her strong point. Abby looked at her watch, and realised with great delight that she'd just, expertly, taken a 30 minute break; which meant she was now off. She stomped purposely back into the ER to retrieve her jacket and spare packet of cigarettes, which she had the distinct feeling she'd need.

"I thought you were just taking a cigarette brake?" Haleh boomed sarcastically in Abby's direction.

"I was!" Abby replied curtly. 

"For 30 minutes?!" Haleh returned, not really expecting an answer, but Abby threw her a mischievous grin all the same. 

~*

Abby collected her things and headed for the doors before crashing into Carter.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Abby said enthusiastically, there was no point in being rude, he'd made his [high maintenance] bed and now he could lie in it. She smiled, weirdly amused.

"Uh…that's ok" Carter replied, hastily picking up his stethoscope from the floor. "You off?" he added noticing her in her fitted leather jacket; she always managed to look great. (Even after a 12-hour shift.)

"Yep." She finished simply before walking away. She wasn't going to be rude, but she wasn't going to make small talk either. She didn't really owe him that anymore.

~

When Abby returned home the phone was ringing. She rushed to unlock her door, battling with the key that really didn't like the lock.

"Hello?" Abby cried, almost out of breath.

"Is that a Mrs Abby Lockhart?"

"uh…Miss, yeah" Abby replied, who the hell was this?

"Hi, I'm calling from Florida state hospital, we received your application yesterday and I wondered whether you could make an interview next week?"

"Next week?! Uh…sure."

"Well my names Dr. Rosen and I'll write with further details."

"Um…thank you! Thanks a lot" Abby smiled gratefully."

"Miss Lockhart? I wouldn't worry about the interview, of course it's necessary but from what I can see here, you're experience as a Med-student, ER nurse and OB nurse would make you a blessing to our hospital. I might even go as far as to say you have the job."

"What? I do? That's amazing thank you." Abby said, bewildered now.

"That's quite alright, you can see the hospital, we can see you and make up our minds next week."

"I can't thank you enough!" Abby finished before placing the receiver back down. She sat, staring at the phone for a few minutes. She had got the job, she was moving to Florida and it was over. Chicago was over, Luka was over, Carter was over, her mother was over, and Richard was over. Wow, that was quite the list, but Florida would be different…

~

To be continued! Please R&R!! Should I continue? Email me at: summer_hunnie@hotmail.com


	2. Cigarettes and roller coasters. (step 2)

 .Part 2!!!

My email is summer_hunnie@hotmail.com.

Abby pushed the doors at the hospital and stepped inside eagerly. The job in Florida was hers if she wanted it. But did she really want it? It was higher pay, near her brother, far away from a place that had only ever seemed to cause her pain, but it still didn't answer her question.

~

Abby had taken a whole week off and used the interview as a chance to go and see her brother Eric in Florida. It was a vacation she was owed, so she took it, and had quite the tan to show off. As she walked in, Carter eyed her from behind the desk. She was tanned and smiling, which was unusual for Abby. He had to learn to take his eyes off of her. He was with Susan now, and he was very happy.

"So you get the job?" Randi shouted from the desk with great excitement. Carter was about to walk away when he heard what Randi was saying and decided to look busy at the computer. But as it turned out Abby blanked him anyway, had they really sunk as low as this?

"I did!" Abby said, surprised to hear the excitement in her own voice. Randi ran over, as well as anyone could run in 3-inch heels and hugged Abby. As they hugged she noticed Carter. They locked eyes for a second, before she looked away. She was the happiest she'd been in a long time, she couldn't bare any confrontations now.

~

"So Abby, you're leaving huh?" Carter said, he'd been watching her all day, and finally managed to catch her in the stock room.

"I guess" she answered absently.

"so were you going to tell me?" Carter asked gently, not wanting to bring up the pain they had caused each other these last few months.

"sure Carter, why wouldn't I? Abby asked, deliberately misunderstanding the question.

"I wish you weren't so distant."

"I wish, you wish, we all wish a lot of things Carter, but I guess we can't always have what we want." They looked into each others eyes for a second before he turned away.

"If things had been different…"

"You know what Carter don't. Now it's my turn. I don't need this right now, we might have been, could have been whatever. You decided, don't treat me like it's my fault but don't treat me like the victim either."

"How am I supposed to treat you Abby?! I try to be your friend, you push me away."

"Why should I be your friend? As you said once, you don't get a lot out of our friendship, why the hell should I?".

"You know what? Have a nice life." Carter said, angry and hurt.

"Yeah? You too." Abby said feign smiling. She walked away, one of them always did, it was like a part of the conversation these days.

~

Carter lit a cigarette. It had been ages since he had one, but now he sure as hell needed it. She always made him feel the extremes; made him totally mad, totally in love, totally hurt, totally confused. It was like the roller coaster that nobody could handle, but they always went back for more. That was Abby and right now all he was feeling was totally confused.-She was sucking him back in again, that's what she was doing. With her big brown eyes, intoxicating smile, GOD!

~

Abby sat on her own. She was quitting after this one last cigarette. But damn! Why did he make her want a cigarette all the time? Was leaving the right thing to do? He was bad for her health. That's what he was. Making her smoke all the time. He was like the roller coaster that nobody could handle, but they always went back for more.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Please leave your baggage at the crossro...

Part 3.

summer_hunnie@hotmail.com to receive by mail.

'Leave your baggage at the crossroads'

Abby was still wrapping the plates up in newspaper. 3 weeks and counting until the 'big move' as her brother had taken to calling it. And the sad fact was, in whatever way it was meant, he wasn't far wrong. It was a big move, and indeed a big step in every possible way. She was leaving the place she'd grown up, the place that nearly killed her, but the place that also saved her. It wasn't Chicago she was leaving, although that as well, it was a place she couldn't really describe. A crossroads I suppose.

~

Susan was lying next to Carter, she was talking about something, a patient maybe, Carter wasn't really listening. He was happy he told himself. Susan was fun to be with and entirely uncomplicated. No baggage, Carter thought to himself. He slowly drifted off to sleep, much to Susan's irritation but she didn't wake him, he'd been sweet enough to pretend this long and that was so true with many things.

~

Just another two weeks of this shit to go Abby thought, then corrected herself. 'Another two weeks of this shit to go, in _this_ state!'

"Hey Abby, we owe Haleh ten dollars" Chuny groaned. 

"Huh?" Abby murmured.

"Ten dollars? The bet? Haven't you heard? Susan and Carter broke up!"

"They did?" Abby cried, a little more high-pitched than she would have liked.

"Yep, and from what I hear it was mutual. Yeah right, since when has a break-up ever been mutual." Chuny finished before reluctantly handing Haleh the ten dollars and both walking into the opposite direction.

"Yeah, right." Abby absently said to herself, slightly embarrassed when Carter bounded into the storeroom where Abby had resigned herself too. Both not noticing the other.

They both looked up and for a second their gazes met, but only for a second. History didn't repeat itself. And this time would be no exception.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time in here recently, who you hiding from?" Carter asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"No one in particular." Abby said smiling, it wasn't an amazingly warm smile, but it wasn't a cold one either. Carter noticed this.

"Listen I'm sorry about what I said the other say Carter and I didn't mean it." She said, a slight moan in her voice.

"Don't worry about it, a couple of months ago I said virtually the same thing" There was nothing funny about that statement but they were both laughing. Neither of them knew why.

They'd come to a crossroads.

To be continued.!!

Please R&R!


	4. What a time to acknowledge the past. (st...

Part 4: What a time to acknowledge the past.

Summer_hunnie@hotmail.com 

Abby stared at the desk. Her and Carter had been laughing, that was a good sign wasn't it? At least there would be closure now, at least she'd be able to leave being his friend. Carter walked past her but she didn't even bother to look up. She had a Carter-type radar, as corny as that sounded it was true. She always knew he was around. When she looked up there was a tall man standing in front of her. He was saying her name, but it wasn't really registering. 

"Abby!" the guy shouted, slightly worried by her dumb gaze.

"Michael, oh my god!" She smiled; she ran around the desk and pulled him into an embrace.

"Hey stranger! How come I had to hear from my rather classically estranged sister that you were leaving?" he stated smiling.

"I never got around to…" Abby noticed Carter watching intently out of the corner of his eye.

"You mean you forgot me! You forgot you're boyfriend!" Abby blushed slightly and noticed Carter's ears prick up, just as Weaver bounded towards them.

"Abby, there's a patient saying you forgot to administer the pills."

"Thanks, ah, Kerry this is my…what are you Michael?" Abby enquired.

"Ah best friend, I'm Abby's best friend, nice to meet you Dr. Weaver."

"Right." Abby added

"Nice to meet you too, ahh Abby if you could just get right on that, then you can go."

"Thanks Dr. Weaver. I'll be right with you Michael." Abby finished walking away.

"Good, I've got us a table booked." Abby grinned as she walked into the locker room to get her things.

~

Abby walked into the locker room. She'd taken a de-tour to administer the drugs and was rushing so as not to leave Michael waiting. When she entered Carter was making coffee, she felt the need to explain herself but restrained it, sensing that he would speak first.

"Forgot to tell your own boyfriend huh?" Carter asked, she couldn't tell if his tone was amused or annoyed, she decided to go with amused.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's, well, he was my boyfriend when we were young. For about 2 weeks at a time every month for four years!"

"That sounds like a complicated relationship." Carter shot back.

"They're the best relationships, in my opinion anyway. Now he's just a good friend. I think we're too old for that now."

"What the complicated relationships?" Carter thought he'd won.

"No, the type of relationship we had. It was consuming, it was fun, but consuming. It's funny I thought I'd marry him. Then of course Richard came along."

"So why didn't you marry Michael?" Carter asked, not quite understanding the concept.

"Because it was real I suppose. Richard made everything easy, that's why we didn't last."

"Forgive me if I really do not understand." Carter was confused.

"Don't worry Carter, there's no hidden message there. Some things work, some things don't, and some things don't deserve a chance, apparently." Abby didn't realise what she'd said until she saw the look on Carter's face, there was no way to justify it so she just walked away. But Carter followed. He grabbed her wrist gently; they looked at each other for a second. There was so much Carter wanted to say, and yet so much that he couldn't. 

"I never meant to make you think that we didn't deserve a chance."

"Really? That's more or less what you said!" Abby said laughing angrily.

"I guess it was." Carter let go his grip on her wrist and Abby walked away, over to Michael. He was smiling, he was happy to see her. That was a change. Carter either looked awkward or angry now a days, there was no in between. 

~

Carter stared at the door, praying that Abby would walk back in. Was she right? Was it true that complicated relationships were the best ones? It would certainly explain a lot but he had to let go. She was leaving. There was no point to in this now. 

~

Just as Carter got up Abby did walk back in. She stopped and they stared at each other for a second. He walked towards her, he wanted to say something, but was unsure if anything would make the situation any better. Then Abby smiled at him. They were quite close now, and just because Abby was smiling Carter knew it would be okay. He smoothed a piece of her hair away from her face, and Abby looked down at her shoes, scared to make eye contact with him as they both knew where this was heading. He gently lifted her chin and closed his eyes, and they kissed. Neither of them knew where this was headed. She was leaving, she would be gone, and them being unresolved would be completely resolved to nothing. But there was something about finalities that scared them both. They'd never given it a chance and that wasn't what they were doing now. Now, they were simply comforting each other. It wasn't real.

To be continued. Please make my day and R&R!


	5. You, Me, Us. (step 5)

Part 5: You, me, us and the physical inabilities of a new beginning.

Summer_hunnie@hotmail.com

~

Abby pulled away. It wasn't real, like she had thought; it was just two people trying to make each other feel better. Maybe he knew that too.

"Look Carter…"

"I'm sorry…" They both smiled in unison. What a day!

"Oh my god, Michael!" Abby cried having completely forgotten he was still waiting for her outside. She stopped for a second but then walked away. Everything had already been said. This would be dealt with later, along with the goodbyes, the luggage, then new job, the heartbreak and leaving her home behind. It would have to wait.

~

Abby opened the door and noted the time on her clock. It read 3:53am. Who in Gods name would be at her door at this time of night?

"Carter?!" Abby whispered as she opened the door. Her neighbours were banging on the walls and shouting at the top of their lungs. Abby pulled him in quickly by his tie. "What are you doing here? It's 4am!" Abby asked, concerned.

"I…I need to see you" Carter stammered.

"Right now?" Abby asked slightly annoyed.

"Actually yes." Carter finished. He looked at her; he could tell by the shape of her eyes he hadn't woken her up, they began kissing again. It wasn't something that Abby could control. Even if there were a thousand reasons why they shouldn't be doing this, but Abby had to hold it. Had to let go.

" Carter stop." She said firmly, but Carter kept on, Abby half kissing him back pushed him away violently, and Carter stared at her in shock. "God, stop it." Abby repeated, angry both with him and herself. "Can't you see? This is wrong." Abby continued. "I am leaving in two weeks, what the hell are we achieving here Carter? You're getting a rebound girl and I'm getting what I wanted, right? Is that what you think?"

"WHAT?" Carter shouted. "I would never use you like that Abby, you are not a 'rebound girl' me and Susan were over before we began. She was just a way of making me forget, forget you. And for the record I have no idea what you want right now. I never did! One minute we're kissing the next minute you're screaming at me to back off, another minute we're friends and the next minute we're not." Abby sat down. What did she want?

"Carter I am leaving in two weeks, as in gone, never going to see you again. Why do you want to do this now and cause us so much pain? We had something okay? I'll admit that, you've already admitted it, and it's not that I don't want it, it's more like I can't handle it right now. I don't think I'm physically able, I don't think I could make it through."

"Then don't go." He was clear and looked her right in the eye. This option hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Carter…it was meant to be a new start, close to Eric, a new job away from Luka and Richard and…"

"Me?"

"I guess." She finished simply as if it finally made sense for the first time.

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay, here with me. We've got to try this Ab, it can be a new start for us, you and me, together."

"Carter…I…"

To be continued.

Please R&R and make my day!!


End file.
